More than anything in the world
by Tsanami SaberFairy
Summary: Everything has to change sometimes it is necessary to change for someone ... after Ayato became the leader of the vampires ... he learns that someone else besides Yui change his way to see life... ONE-SHOT AyaYui
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm still a live sorry for not being over my page since college and other stuff that I had to attend well still….anyway after my trip to London I found out about Diabolik Lovers and I just felt in love with Ayato and Subaru also a good news for everybody I'm translating all my previous works as a request from my followers well enjoy.

I don't own Diabolik Lovers they belong to Rejet.

MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD

"Chichinashi where are you" Ayato yelled to his bride while he was looking through the halls of the mansion, more than angry he was concerned "Were the hell is she?"

He search every place of the mansion until he bump with Subaru who was near the window and by his side was Layla a friend as Subaru always says but well; Ayato got closer to them after the incident of Cordelia, he trust in Subaru over his other brothers, he would definitely believe in him to protect Yui; ether way Ayato was the first one to speak knowing that Subaru wasn't the talkative one "Oi, Subaru haven't you seen Chichinashi around here?"

"She just pass around here a while ago" Subaru said "I told her that she wasn't supposed to walk" he sounded annoyed "You know that she's not really a pancake anymore... do you" he said with a hilarious and sarcastic tone.

"Tch… Shut up" he sounded annoyed.

"Any way I think she went to the gardens" at finally he said.

"She's supposed to be resting not walking like she is not…" Ayato started to walk in direction to the gardens leaving his brother behind.

After walking for about 5 minutes he was in the gardens of the mansion, he enters and started to look for her.

"It's not like that she couldn't handle herself but right now…" He stops before he was near the roses, seeing Yui singing a lullaby "What's she doing?"

"I hope that you look just like your father" she started to talk to her swallowed belly

"You know he sometimes is a bit selfish and sarcastic man but he really loves us… at his way… Believe me after everything that has happened to him and the others, makes me feel lucky to be by his side" she smiled and touched her belly

"Though…I'm a bit curios if you're going to be a girl or a boy… also that your father and uncles were triplets it makes me wonder if I'm not having three at the same time" Yui pouted but smiled at the same time "By the way I lost track of time I'm sure your father is looking for us" in response she received a light kick.

"So here were you've been Chichinashi" the head of the vampires' appeared.

"Ayato-kun"

"You know that you are not supposed to be moving too much" he told her seating by her side "And what are you doing?"

"I was just bored besides" she put Ayato´s hand in her belly "Someone was really partying inside" she smiled.

Ayato was amused that he feel the baby moving, yep Ayato was going to be a father and Yui was carrying the child inside her; what else could he ask for, but he was a bit nervous, would he be a good father? What is like to have a kid?

"You will be a terrific father Ayato-kun"

"I am not worried about that, it's just that…"

"It´s just what Ayato-kun" Yui started to get worried by his husband reaction.

"It's just that I'm worried that… that bitch comes back inside of the kid"

Yui stayed in silence ever since that Ayato knew she was pregnant he got mad and Yui felt sad remembering the face and the awful things that Ayato said that day.

**FLASH BACK**

Yui was in her room well hers and Ayato´s room ever since she got married they sheared same room; well the fact is that lately she felt a little bit sick; everything seemed not to pleas her stomach, Ayato was aware of all this, in a Saturday like every weekend the Sakamaki brothers would eat their special meal but this time Yui told them that she wasn't feeling very well and she would eat something later.

When she was sure that there was nobody she went to the nearest store and bought a pregnant test if her math were right she was 15 day late from her last period, she did the test and waited for 5 minutes that felt like an eternity after that…

"It can't be truth"

She lay in the bed and started to cry until, she fall asleep, dreaming with a baby in her arms she can see that the baby has Ayato´s factions a little Ayato, after that she woke up and saw an angry Ayato by her side.

"Tell me that you are not pregnant" he whispers with certain anger.

"Ayato-kun I can explain" she said with fear on her voice.

"You can't have that thing" he yelled.

Yui was shocked that Ayato just called the baby "Thing" "How can you say that to the baby Ayato-kun"

"I don't care you can't have that baby… and that is my last decision"

"I don't care Ayato Sakamaki I am the one who is going to give birth not you" she tried to calm down "Tell me why you don't want the baby?"

"How could this happen?"

"Ayato-kun sometimes you are so clueless with your sarcasm" she blush for the stupid question of his husband "It's because of your mother"

"Don't say that"

"Ayato-kun she is not coming back, Reiji-san locked her for good"

"How can you be so sure of that" he responded with a certain gloom voice.

"We just need to have faith and everything will be ok" Yui kiss Ayato in his forehead "We can go throw this… the 3 of us"

"You better be right about what you say"

At the end after a few weeks Ayato was now more interested in the baby when he saw the first photo of the baby, Reiji had made the appointments for Yui to see how the baby was groining.

"Well let's see if he is Ok" Reiji speak while he started to scan Yui´ s belly with the monitor "Well here is his head, his arms, his fingers and can you hear that…it's the sound of his heart"

Yui started to cry of joy when she turns to see Ayato, she could see that he was smiling.

"Oi Reiji can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

"You will have to wait a few months" Reiji speak while he pushes his glasses "He is still in development"

After that Yui had more special treatments since she was a new with all this and not to tell that Ayato set up the nursery room for the baby painted with a sky tone blue, life was full of surprises.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Come on Ayato-kun"

"Yeah I know" he said with a low tone of frustration "Anyway let's get you inside"

"But… Ayato-kun"

"No buts' Chichinashi" he raised his authority.

Yui just pout for how her husband could be sometimes so overprotective with her.

After a few hours Yui was already prepare to sleep with her long white night shirt and Ayato was already by her side with a black short even though certain time has pass Yui will still blush like the first time they slept together.

"Oi"

"What is it Ayato-kun"

"Even when you already saw me naked you still blush like the very first time we met"

"Oh! Shut up" ¬/¬

"Soon I'll need to share you"

"Come on Ayato-kun, don't be so egoist"

"Hmp why don't we make a good use of our time alone" a smirked was in his face and Yui known that something was going to happened.

"Ayato-kun you know that my first month…" she smile to her husband "I still need my Ore-sama with me"

"Who would ever see you like this…" he whisper near her ear "Yui give me one more time your everything"

**The end…?**

I hope you liked this little fanfic again I'm trying to finish "Change of life" for the same reason that Hiro Mashima sensei is killing the GRUVIA but there is not much inspiration and chapter 5 is almost ready and I'll upload this Saturday.

Please leave comments and reviews


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok well I'm back since "More than anything in the world" got more requests from my followers I decided to do the next chapters maybe 5 or 10 depending if I have more reviews and it depends on how is the story going… well I hope you enjoy this new chapter, its dedicated to my favorite Writer and Friend Mellow-Chan, I recommend to read "Letters to Subaru" and "Roses to Danielle"._

_Remember the characters' of Diabolik Lovers they belong to Rejet not me. _

Just Layla is mine.

_More than anything in the world we are not just going to be you and me. _

After a make out session Yui woke up it was almost night time to wake up, but something was not right.

"Oh! I think the baby wants to eat" she whispers, turning to her side to see Ayato in a deep sleep so she just strokes his hair.

"Mmm… maybe some crackers" she took big night shirt and a short.

Yui went strait to the kitchen and started to search for food, cabin by cabin.

"Were … aja there they are … ugh I can reach them" she tries to reach the box but cant so she takes the chair to climb up to reach her goal, but someone took the box before her.

"You're too troublesome including when you're pregnant" Shu gave her the box and she nicely take it.

"Oh… Shu-san"

She opens the package and started to eat them.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"It's just that I have cravings and well here I am"

Shu jus stared Yui´s Baby Bump he was curios about how big Yui´s stomach grows.

"Can I" he asks.

"Go on Shu-san Your also his uncle" she smiled.

"It feels weird" he mumbles.

"I think he likes you"

"Do you have any idea if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Well we have an appointment with Reji-san"

Yui was still eating until a young girl enter to the kitchen with her long black hair up in a pony tail a few straits of hair were in her face with a black skirt and a white shirt.

"Yui, so you're sneaking in the kitchen again"

"Layla-san, what are you doing here?" Yui look at Layla a little bit surprise.

"Well since yesterday you have been too much of activist, Subaru told me to stay with you during your pregnancy" explained with a smile while hugging Yui.

"That so sweet Layla-san…But won't your parents be concerned"

"Nah… For my sake there on a trip" Layla answer with a bit of humor but at the same time bittersweet "Besides I prefer to be with you"

"Thanks Layla I appreciate your thought" she hugs her friend with the same warm.

"Come on Ill make breakfast for everybody" Layla offered "So what would you guy´s like to have"

Shu was in a chair next to Layla "I want something soft my fangs my break"

"Sure I think I can make up something" she stared at the eldest brother "And what about you Yui"

"Ill have some Hot cakes with bacon, some sausages a glass of blood and bread"

"Right a way" before she started cooking "And you Ayato-kun what would you like?"

He enter to the kitchen banging almost everything "Oi, Chichinashi what are you doing?"

"Oh, Ayato-kun" she stared to her husband "Just came for some crackers" showing the box almost empty.

"You're not supposed to eat that stuff" he said.

"That's not my fault; your kid wants some crackers" Yui defend her self "And that's what I'm giving him"

"But you hate that kind of thing"

"So" she raised an eye brown.

"So… you're supposed to eat healthy food" he dictated more than suggestive it was more like an order.

"Look who is talking the Takoyaki boy" Yui barked back.

"Since when do you speak to me like that?" Ayato was surprised but didn't show it instead he cross his arms on his chest waiting for an answer.

"Since I got pregnant"

"She's having her mood swings" Layla whisper "So just stay calm"

"How long is this going to last?" he ask like he wanted to everything be over.

"Well…" Layla stare for a few minutes to Yui analyzing her stomach "Since she is 4 month pregnant… I think like… until she gives birth" she answers simple.

"What the hell!"

"All of you" Reji enter to the room "What are you doing here?"

"Came for some food" Yui said.

"Just giving her some crackers" Shu said still in the chair listening to his music.

"I just came to tell Yui that I will stay with her during her pregnancy and starting to make breakfast" Layla said still by Ayato´s said.

"Came to see if Chichinashi was here and talking about her mood" Ayato justified him self

"Well let's just calm down everybody, breakfast will be serve, and who told you could stay" Reji pointed to Layla that was once again making breakfast.

And again the doors of the kitchen open but this time it was Subaru's turn.

"I did"

"Subaru who gave you permission to do that" Reji fix his glasses up giving Subaru a not quit happy stare.

"Since Yui is sometimes alone, she needs to spend time with girls other than just us" he pointed to himself and his brothers.

"Come on Reji I really will help you out besides" she got closer to Reji´s ear "I will tell you my secret for…"

"Fine" he said, pointing at Yui and Ayato "You two; I´ll see you in a couple of hours"

After breakfast Ayato and Yui went to see Reji it was the day to see the baby´s sex.

"You know what to do"

"Umm… Yes" she pulls up her shirt.

Reji did the procedure and started to look of the baby he had a serious look but then it turn to a shocking look.

"What is it? Is my Baby ok" Yui started to panic; Ayato kissed her forehead to calm her down.

"Reji… just tell us what is going on"

"Well it seems that you're having twins"

"WHAT!"

"In deed look" he show the monitor letting them to see the shapes of them "See this is the boy and here is you girl"

Ayato and Yui were still in shock, Reji clean Yui´s stomach and leave them to talk.

"Ayato-kun were having two"

"Tch, I always say I'm the best but this… geez two in just one"

"I can believe it we have to search for names"

"There names will be Ayato Jr. and Yui Jr."

"Of course not" She pouted "The names have to be special"

"Well do you have any idea" he started to stoke Yui´s stomach.

"Well… I want the baby boy to be named Aaron"

"Aaron? Hey kid do you like that name" he whisper and as an affirmative he give a light kick "Well then since he likes it; Aaron it will be" he kiss that spot "Now are little girl"

"Do you have a name for her" she asks while stroking Ayato's hair.

"Not entirely but maybe Aria"

"Aria Sakamaki Yeah I like it" she strokes her stomach "Do you like Aria"

They received a kick, they both laugh.

"Come on Chichinashi you need some rest" he helped her wife to get up.

"I'm not tired Ayato-kun I want to go shopping"

"Your not going any ware at lest you can go to the hall and the kitchen but not far enough"

"So not fair Ayato" she pouted.

"I don't care your staying besides you can shop by internet"

"Awww come on Layla will go with me"

At the main room

"So what do you think it will be" Layla asked.

"I say it's a boy" Shu said still in his couch.

"I think it's a girl Just like Bitch-Chan" Laito said with one of his xxx magazine.

"Teddy thinks it's a Girl"

"Shut up all of you"

"Come on Subaru-kun I'm sure you want to know" Layla pinch Subaru's chicks.

"Stop that"

"Hmp Make me"

Soon Ayato and Yui went to were everybody was.

"HA guess what … Ore-sama is the best of the best"

"Shut up Ayato I'm sick of your Ore-sama just tell us" Subaru said while Layla was sitting on his lap.

"Minna were having Twins" Yui squeal with happiness and Layla stood up and hug Yui.

"Yui I can't believe it" she touch Yui´s stomach "Have you thought of names"

"Of course" Ayato stood by Yui´s side "But you will have to wait"

"Awww so not fair"

"Sorry Layla-san, Ayato-kun made me promise him to not tell anyone"

For the next month Yui was mostly keep watched by her husband or Layla so she wouldn't make to much effort and being pampered, she like it but she needed her time to be alone so sometimes Yui went to the gardens and stay their for a good time.

"Yui your not suppose to be out of bed"

"Ayato, I´m fine"

"You're in your seventh month"

"Don't worry I´m ok" she kisses him "We are ok"

"I´m just nerves that's all"

"Wow the great Ayato-sama is nervous that's strange…Auch"

"What is it" Ayato look Yui with a concern face.

"It's just that I think Aria and Aaron kicked really hard"

Ayato got closer to Yui´s bump and said "Hey you two don't kick so hard that makes your mom feel bad"

As a respond two little hands could be seen in Yui's stomach.

"Did you see that?"

"Ayato-kun they love you"

"So do you"

"Of course I do"

"Come on lets get you something to eat"

Yui stood up and with Ayato by her side they went strait to the household little did they know that in just a few time their life would be change.

_**To be continue…**_

_**Ok since some of you like it here is the second part, the third part would be Aaron and Aria´s appearance also Ayato´s going to be busted by Yui you'll see in the third chapter ;) **_

_**Love you all hugs and kisses.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok well here is chapter three well I just want to let something clear Yes umm my writing is not perfect so sorry and second well I love the reviews of my readers love you guys and hope you like this new chapter.**

**I don't own any of the Diabolik Lovers characters.**

**I just own Layla, Aaron, Aria there the cutes. **

**Welcome to the world**

It was Saturday night; Yui was in her bedroom knitting some clothes for the kids at certain time she like it, Layla was by her side every now and then.

"Ne Layla-san do you think that I´m fat"

"What!?" she stared "Of course your not; remember you have two little kids inside you"

"I know but it's just that I feel weird"

"Did Ayato tell you something?" Layla asked still reading her book "Because if he did I'm going to kill him"

"No he didn't told me anything like that its just…well"

"He is over reacting"

"I love everything what he has done but I´m just nervous"

"Because of the babies"

"In part yes but it also has to do with Ayato you know, now that he is the head of vampires he needs to take care of his status"

"Oh… Yui listen to me honey, Ayato loves you even if he´s the head of the vampires that doesn't mean that you have to change, he is proud of you believe me he would never ever change for you" she show a smile "Look at him he is still arrogant, a bit sadist… remember his song"

"How could I possibly forget his song?"

"Well if you pay attention to the letter is dedicated to you"

"Your right Layla… What would I do without you?"

"Probably you'll be pissed of"

Both of them laughed until someone interrupt their moment.

"Oi, Layla"

"Hum"

"Subaru is looking for you"

"Geez that man is really a tsunder" she stood up "Ill see you later Yui"

"Yeah…"

Silences surrender the room a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you serious?"

"About what"

"Don't play dump with me" he stared at her "I heard your conversation" a bit of pain maybe was reflected in his eyes "Do you really think that of me"

"No"

"So"

"There is not much to say you've been busy I understand that…. Sorry I'm being too selfish"

"No you're not being selfish you're just having your mood swings"

"I supposed it can't be helped since Aria and Aaron are fighting for some room you know"

For the pass few days Yui has been suffering sort of pain.

"Oi, tell me that you just pee"

"Eh?"

Yui stared down and surprise, surprise.

"Ayato-kun…"

"Umm… Yeah"

"I… I JUST BROKE MY WATER"

"What the Hell! Now"

"YES NOW, GO LOOK FOR REIJI AND LAYLA"

Yui started to panic and the only thing she could do was to scream at her husband, poor Ayato he sure was going to be in hell; after a few minutes Layla and Reji were in the room.

"Well I think they're coming"

"Isn't to soon for them I mean she is still two months away"

"Your right Layla but sense there twins, is normal in many cases" Reiji look the time "We have to prepare everything"

Layla change Yui in a big shirt, everything was settled to receive the twins; Reiji was ready to see how much time would will take.

"You're still dilated by 10 centimeters; do you feel the urge to push?"

"Isn't obvious Reiji-san…? I'm going give birth at two kids by a hole of a size of a lemon so… DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IN MUCH PAIN IM IN"

"Yui calm down, do you feel like walking"

"Do we have to?"

"If you want to go over with this… yes"

Yui ground but got up with the help of Ayato they started to walk over the hall.

"This is your fault Ayato"

"Yeah, yeah it's my entire fault"

Yui was on her fifth turn when she felt a pain and started to grunt "Ayato its time"

Ayato panic more, he carry Yui to their room.

"Ok Ayato I need you to take Yui´s hand, give her support while Reiji and I take in charge of the babies, so ready to start pushing Yui-Chan"

"IVE BEEN READY LIKE HOURS AGO CAN WE HURRY"

3 Hours later

Yui´s screams could be heard all over the household as for the future uncles that were waiting out of the room to see their nice and nephew.

"What is taking them so long?"

"I never thought that Bitch-Chan could scream like that"

"She must be suffering too much… what you think teddy"

The doors open with a smash leaving a red Ayato panting "The hell I'm not going back their"

"AYATO SAKAMAKI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE I DO REMEMBER YOU'RE THE BEST AT EVERYTHING SO COME BACK AND GIVE ME SUPPORT"

"Ayato you have to come back their almost here"

"She just throws to me things"

"Please you called yourself Ore-sama so deal with this besides Subaru will suffer more than you"

"Excuse me?"

"Shit" ¬¬ "Il explain you later now come on Ayato" Layla drag him back to the room Subaru fallow them but the door was close in front of his face "Really Subaru this is not the time to start your tsunder mood"

"Who are you calling TSUNDER?"

"Seems like Subaru just found a mate for him" Shu mutter from the floor.

"Who would ever see you like this Suba-Chan…? Just in good time"

In side the room Yui was ready to bring his kid Ayato was excited after Yui calmed down both were ready.

"At my signal you push"

"Yes…"

"1, 2, and push"

After certain minutes the room was filled with a loud scream.

"It's a Boy"

"Thank you god"

"There is still one more on the way" Reiji remember them.

"Come on Chichinashi are little girl is still missing"

"I Know I'm just tired"

"Just a few more pushes and its over"

"But will still have more"

"If that's what you want yes…come one"

The contractions came back after certain time another loud scream was filled

"Here you go Yui-Chan, your two precious babies"

Yui received her babies with open arms; she held the boy and Ayato the girl.

"My baby Aaron" Aaron resembles his father aspect same color of hair and eyes hopefully he wouldn't be a devil like his father was.

"Are little Aria" Aria had Yui´s color of eyes but she had Ayato´s color of hair.

"I´ll tell everyone to come in a couple of hours in the mean time, enjoy"

"After 7 months both of you are finally here"

"Cant believe that something so small depends on you" he got closer to her and kiss her forehead "Thank you Yui"

A few tears fall from Yui´s eyes not of sadness there were tears of joy.

In the hall

"Why can't we go?"

"Kanato, we have to wait for them, they need to have some time alone" Reiji was proud of him self since he got the opportunity to receive his nephews "On the other hand good for nothing stand up"

"It's to troublesome"

"Damn you…"

"Come one you two cant you at least get along"

"Well tell us Layla-Chan your dirty little secret"

"What secret?"

"Care to tell me something"

"Hey guys come on in to meet the new members of… wow what's with you Subaru"

Ayato came out to let everyone meet the new members of the family for his surprise Subaru was killing Layla with his eyes.

"Ignore him I want to hold little Aaron"

"Minna san let me introduce you Aaron Sakamaki and Aria Sakamaki"

Yui was holding both babies, the little ones open their eyes reviling there lovely personality.

"Awww they are so cute"

"Good job Bitch-Chan" Raito takes little Aria "She has Bitch-Chan eyes but has Ayato-kun hair she's going to be a heart breaker" he snuggle more "I'm so going spoiled her"

"Don't you dare Raito" Reiji took Aria from his embrace "She will be treated like a lady"

"Aaron-kun is just like his dad" Layla took the baby in her arms "A mini Ayato running in the house"

"You know something I really would like that Shu-san could teach my kids to play an instrument" Yui smiled and look at Shu "Would it be to troublesome for you"

"Not at all"

Everyone was in shock to been seen Shu holding his nephew in arms and responding as an affirmative way yup Aaron will be his favorite nephew.

"Thank you Shu-san"

The babies pass hands by hands until it was time to everyone leave the new parents with their kids, Yui breastfeed her kids, Ayato made them burp, both of them have their schedule to eat so it wouldn't get difficult, the nursery was next to their room, and Ayato was in charge to put both of them in their crib.

"Good night you two"

He return to where Yui was, she was peacefully sleeping he laid by her side they sleep peacefully after 2 hours because Aaron wanted to eat, the first months of parenthood.

Ok


End file.
